


Целую твою ладонь

by djovisse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djovisse/pseuds/djovisse
Summary: Смысла нет. Обоснуя нет. Писалось ради прейз-кинка, потому что мне его вечно не хватает.илиКриденс и Грейвз страдают, но у них все будет хорошо.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В моем фаноне волшебники читают Библию. Может, даже ходят в церковь. Не все, конечно.

Криденс знает, что он не достоин.

Не достоин всего того, что так щедро дает ему Грейвз – кров, еду, одежду. Свободу. Грейвз говорит – «Ты можешь делать все, что пожелаешь». Грейвз говорит – «Не бойся». Грейвз говорит – «Ты можешь называть меня по имени, Криденс».

Он начинает с малого.

С имени.

Долго не решается – лежит в кровати без сна, повернувшись набок, и выводит пальцем на стене буквы – П, е, р… проговаривает вслух. Шепотом, конечно – чтобы никто не услышал. Представляет, как утром обратится к Грейвзу – Персиваль. И каждый раз, открывая рот, произносит – мистер Грейвз.

Потом становится легче. Криденс чувствует, что стал высыпаться – по-настоящему, он больше не просыпается посреди ночи от случайных звуков, не лежит вечером подолгу, пытаясь заснуть, и, когда просыпается, голова его – свежая, а не ватная. Он чувствует – становится легче дышать. Когда его берут за руку, он не отдергивается. Когда обнимают за плечи – не вздрагивает. Оказывается, ощущение человеческого тепла может быть приятным. И Криденс начинает тянуться сам – осторожно кладет руку на плечо, легко, готовясь тут же ее убрать, сам обнимает – его никто не отталкивает, только крепко обнимают в ответ.

Теперь он обращается к Грейвзу просто – Грейвз. 

Обнять до сих пор не решается. Взять за руку – тоже.

Он все еще выводит его имя на стене. Все еще не решается произнести – в лицо.

Постепенно он перестает сутулиться – и неожиданно оказывается, что он выше почти всех. Тина, смеясь, встает на цыпочки, смеется – теперь она выше. Он улыбается в ответ.

Улыбаться – приятно. Непривычно вначале, но… Криденс чувствует – губы его все чаще раздвигаются в улыбке словно сами по себе, и эту улыбку больше не надо прятать. 

Они вместе – Грейвз, Тина, Куини, он сам – ходят в церковь. Поначалу это удивляет – он думал, волшебники не верят в Бога, но в ящике стола у Грейвза, оказывается, лежит Библия, а он сам – молится, закрыв глаза, вместе с остальными прихожанами. Эта церковь – большая, светлая, с высоким сводчатым потолком и витражами – совсем не похожа на ту, в которой он жил.

Отец Мэтью – сквиб. Когда Криденс впервые слышит это слово, все внутри сжимается. 

Однажды он решается спросить, задержавшись после службы – почему?

Отец Мэтью, осторожно складывая Библии стопкой, отвечает – если я не могу творить чудеса руками, я буду творить их так. Он говорит – нет разницы, как ты делаешь добро – если делаешь. Он говорит – и тебе воздастся.

Он совсем не похож на Мэри Лу. Разве что голосом – говорит так же мягко, так же нежно. Но слова совсем другие.

Криденс прижимает ладонь к груди, напротив сердца. 

Якоб учит его печь булочки – руки у Криденса все в муке и липком тесте, он широко улыбается, Якоб – смеется. Когда он достает булочку из печи, та – наполовину сырая, какая-то оплывшая и выглядит совсем неаппетитно, и Криденс вдруг вспоминает, сколько на нее было изведено продуктов и времени – и вжимает голову в плечи.

Якоб рассказывает ему про свои первые «кулинарные эксперименты» - как он едва не сжег кухню в шесть, как бабушка поделилась с ним семейным рецептом, а он перепутал ингредиенты, и ничего не получилось – и говорит: «Только не переставай стараться, Криденс».

Он съедает эту булочку сам, выбрасывать или раскрошить голубям кажется кощунством. Она пресная, тесто немного сырое, но – он испек ее сам. Почти.

С каждым разом булочки у него получаются все лучше и лучше. Грейвз ест их, облизывает губы – они все в сахарной пудре, и Криденс задерживает взгляд.

Этим вечером он становится на колени перед кроватью и молится, прося прощения у Бога – но оно не приходит, и он сжимает деревянный каркас постели – до боли, прижимается лбом к прохладным простыням. Это не помогает тоже. Тогда он встает, ищет в комоде ремень – не находит, и нет ничего подходящего, так что он в конце концов просто расцарапывает себе бедра.

Утром они болят.

Утром он снова смотрит на губы Грейвза – и думает: я теперь никогда не смогу назвать его по имени.

Он не достоин всего этого – не из-за его магии, нет, он больше ее не боится и не ненавидит. Криденс не достоин, потому что посмел возжелать большего.

Посмел возжелать мужчину.

Он думает – я не только возжелал, но и посмел думать, будто Пер… мистер Грейвз может возжелать меня в ответ.

Он думает – я отвратителен.

Он думает – я смею беспокоиться об этом грехе больше, чем о других. Чем о грехе убийства. О грехе лжи.

Он думает – я отвратителен вдвойне.

Криденс царапает себя, пока под ногтями не запекается кровь, пока кровь не падает на белые простыни – он пугается и долго пытается оттереть пятно. Оно становится только больше. 

Как и его грех.

Но вид крови отчего-то приносит утешение.

Он все чаще остается в комнате, которую ему выделил Грейвз – она небольшая, чистая, светлая. Из окна виден парк – пышная зелень, тропинки, множество людей. Криденс стоит у подоконника, разглядывает людей, думает – есть ли среди них кто-то, столь же отвратительный, как и он сам?

Он думает – возможно.

Он думает – это неважно.

Все заканчивается утром. В день летнего солнцестояния.

Он бреется, стараясь не пораниться – по привычке. Вытирает лицо, собирается защелкнуть бритву – и замирает, поворачивая ее, разглядывая, как свет падает на зеркальное лезвие, как отражается на него его лицо. Бритва острая. Очень острая. 

Криденс проводит ею по ладони – на пробу. Боль – такая же острая, кровь – красная, и она приносит утешение. Словно с этой кровью на пол капает его грех. Он продолжает. Режет поперек, часто останавливается, смотрит.

Когда в дверь стучат, он вздрагивает и режет слишком глубоко. Перед глазами темнеет, и он роняет бритву.

Грейвз – наверняка это он – стучит снова, что-то говорит и, не дождавшись ответа, входит.

Криденс поднимает глаза – лицо у Грейвза белое. Почти буквально.

\- Криденс, - говорит Грейвз сдавленным голосом. – Криденс.

Он берет его руки в свои, и под его пальцами раны затягиваются. Криденс начинает дрожать и закрывает глаза.

\- Криденс, что случилось? – Грейвз не отпускает его руки, подходит совсем близко. Раздается звонкий звук – кажется, он оттолкнул ботинком бритву. – Посмотри на меня. – Голос у Грейвза испуганный. – Пожалуйста.

Криденс судорожно хватает ртом воздух, открывает глаза.

Он думает – я смею злиться на него за то, что он не дал мне продолжить.

Он думает – я смею радоваться тому, что он не дал мне продолжить.

Грейвз обнимает его одной рукой, прижимает к себе, все еще держит Криденса за левое запястье. Криденс чувствует – он дрожит.

Он думает – я должен сказать.

Он думает – если я не скажу, это будет хуже, чем ложь. Хуже, чем предательство.

И говорит – запинаясь и ненавидя себя за это, забывая слова и проглатывая звуки, но не останавливаясь. О том, что он посмел. О том, что он представлял, как Грейвз обнимет его и задержит руки чуть дольше, как опустит руки на талию, как поцелует. В губы. Не дружеским поцелуем. О том, как наказывал себя за это. О том, как однажды посмел подумать о большем. О том, как при виде крови становится легче.

Грейвз не перебивает – молча обнимает, потирая большим пальцем запястье, упираясь лбом в плечо Криденса.

Наконец Криденс замолкает.

Он не знает, чего ждать.

Грейвз был так щедр.

Грейвз был так добр. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Может быть… может быть, думает Криденс, вздрагивая, он не слишком рассердится.

Когда Грейвз поднимает голову, лицо у него печальное. Глаза немного влажные.

Это – как удар в солнечное сплетение. В сердце.

\- Криденс, - тихо говорит он. – Это не грех.

Криденс очень хочет отвести взгляд. Но он не может. Не должен.

\- Ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты не должен себя наказывать.

Криденс медленно качает головой. Грейвз – и правда – слишком добр.

\- Криденс, - шепчет Грейвз.

И становится на колени, беря обе ладони Криденса в свои. Становится прямо на пол, в кровь – она уже немного засохла, но все равно остается пятнами на брюках, полосами. Грейвз смотрит снизу вверх, брови сведены, и Криденс все еще не может отвести взгляд.

\- Я не знаю, - выдыхает Грейвз, переворачивая руки Криденса ладонями вверх. – Что сказать. Как убедить тебя.

Он целует ладони – простой мягкий поцелуй в самый центр; его губы мягкие, и Криденс чувствует, как жар поднимается по предплечьям, по плечам – и наконец закрывает глаза.

Грейвз слишком добр.

А Криденс – слишком слаб.

Грейвз целует его ладони, пальцы, запястья.

\- Криденс, - говорит он. – Тебя от ранней зари ищу я.

Криденс задыхается. Грейвз не может. Не может. Это…

\- Тебя жаждет душа моя, - снова поцелуй в ладонь. – По тебе томится плоть моя в земле пустой, иссохшей и безводной.

Криденс судорожно дышит – Грейвз не может. Но продолжает говорить.

\- Чтобы увидеть силу твою и славу твою, - Грейвз целует предплечье – там, где Криденс резал, сейчас не осталось и шрама. – Как я видел тебя во святилище, ибо милость твоя, - Криденс всхлипывает. – Лучше, нежели жизнь.

Грейвз осторожно поднимается, обхватывает лицо Криденса ладонями. Проводит большими пальцами по щекам. Криденс цепляется за его запястья и дрожит – и открывает глаза. Грейвз прижимается лбом к его лбу – глаза совсем близко, его дыхание чувствуется на губах.

\- Уста мои восхвалят тебя, - шепчет Грейвз и целует его. Это почти целомудренный, отеческий, дружеский поцелуй в губы – но он чуть дольше. Чуть крепче. – Так благословлю тебя в жизни моей.

Криденс плачет.

\- Во имя твое вознесу руки мои, - заканчивает Грейвз и сцеловывает слезы с его щек, с губ.

Второй поцелуй – соленый и горький. Криденс обнимает Грейвза за плечи, утыкается лицом в шею. Вдыхает его запах.

Он думает – я слишком слаб.

Он думает – это неважно.

Грейвз не идет на работу. Остается дома. Они готовят булочки, и Криденс старательно не смотрит на ножи.

Грейвз рассказывает – почти так же, как Криденс, забывая слова и запинаясь – как тоже хотел. Как думал – Криденс сочтет его отвратительным, если узнает.

Криденс утыкается лбом в сгиб его локтя. Грейвз подвернул рукава рубашки, и собранная ткань щекочет нос.

Грейвз пахнет корицей, яблоками и тмином.

Грейвз говорит – пожалуйста, не делай так больше. Не ради меня. У тебя все еще впереди. Не все ошибки можно исправить – но можно попытаться.

Вечером Грейвз укрывает его одеялом и целует в лоб. И в губы.

На следующее утро Криденс впервые зовет его – Персиваль.

**Author's Note:**

> Грейвз читает 62 псалом.


End file.
